sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:1086Kamil/Brudnopis/Sonic Colors
|Producent = *Sonic Team, Sega (wersja Wii) * Dimps (wersja DS) |Wydawca = Sega |Silnik = PhysX |Data = *'Australia' - 11 listopada 2010r, *'Europa' - 12 listopada 2010r *'Ameryka' - 16 listopada 2010r *'Japonia' - 18 listopada 2010r. |Gatunek = Platformówka 2D/3D |Platformy = *Wii *Nintendo DS |Języki = *Angielski *Japoński |Nazwa = Sonic Colors |Kontrolery = *'Wii:' Wii Remote, Nunchuk, Nintendo GameCube, klasyczny kontroler *'DS:' Stylus |Tryby = * Jednoosobowy * Dwuosobowy}} to gra z serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog wyprodukowana przez Sonic Team, a wydana na Wii oraz Nintendo DS w listopadzie, 2010 roku przez Segę. Akcja gry rozgrywa się w Niesamowitym Międzygwiezdnym Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana, gdzie udają się dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele - tytułowy jeż Sonic oraz latający lis, Miles "Tails" Prower. Otóż dowiedzieli się oni, że ich największy wróg - Doktor Eggman - przyznał publicznie, że się zmienił i jest teraz dobrym człowiekiem. Chcą sprawdzić, czy to prawda. Niestety, okazuje się, że doktor tylko udawał przemianę, a zbudował park tylko po to, by zniewalać obce planety i ich mieszkańców, szerzej znanych jako Wispy. Sonic i Tails, wraz z ich pomocą, postanawiają powstrzymać Eggmana. Rozwój thumb|150px|Okładka na Wii, używana w Europie Sonic Colors została wydana pod koniec 2010 roku na dwie różne konsole - Wii oraz Nintendo DS. Podobnie jak gra Sonic Unleashed, wersja na Wii płynnie łączy perspektywy 2D i 3D, podczas gdy wersja na Nintendo DS łączy podwójny ekran gry. Wersja na Wii została opracowana przez Sonic Team oraz Segę, natomiast wersja DS przez Sonic Team i Dimps. Obydwie wersje zostały wydane przez Segę. Przełożonym szefem produkcji był Takashi Iizuka. Morio Kishimoto zajmował się wersją na Wii, natomiast Takao Hiyabayashi - wersją na Nintendo DS. Produkcja Seria o ponaddźwiękowym jeżu przeżywała prawdziwy kryzys. Większość gier, które jak dotąd wychodziły, były negatywnie oceniane zarówno przez krytyków, jak i samych graczy. Sonic Team w końcu wyciągnął wnioski ze wszystkich niepowodzeń i podjął się próby zrobienia gry, która odrodzi serię. Postanowiono wprowadzić zmiany, zawierające poprawę designu poziomów, sekcji 2.5D oraz wyeliminowaniu takich "sztuczek" jak miecz w Sonic and the Black Knight. Jedną z pierwszych decyzji jakie podjęto, było uproszczenie historii. Miała ona być podobna do tych z najstarszych części 2D, aby uniknąć problemów, które nękają ostatnio tytuły 3D. Ponadto wprowadzono pomysł z parkiem rozrywki. Uświadomiono sobie wtedy, że każdy jego rodzaj, znajdujący na Ziemi byłby zbyt mały, aby "pomieścić przygodę Sonica". Powstała wtedy idea o międzyplanetarnym parku w kosmosie, która pozwoliłaby na większą kreatywność i mnóstwo wariancji w grze. W takcie produkcji, Takashi Iizuka powiedział, że gra ma być przeznaczona dla graczy od sześciu do dwunastu lat, aby każdy mógł czerpać z niej przyjemność, nie wyłączając z tego nawet fanów hard-corea. Niedługo po tym powiedział, że jest prawie niemożliwym, aby zadowolić wszystkich fanów Sonica. To oświadczenie zadowoliło niektórych krytyków i najbardziej zapalonych graczy, którzy byli zadowoleni z poprzednich gier, takich jak Sonic Unleashed, czy Sonic the Hedgehog 4. Jakiś czas później, Sega of America zapewniła, że gra jest przeznaczona dla szerszego zakresu wiekowego oraz, że będzie zaprojektowana na podobieństwo gier z serii Mario. Inspiracją dla gameplayu Sonic Colors były etapy dzienne z Sonic Unleashed. Kolejną ogromną zmianą w porównaniu do poprzednich gier, było wprowadzenie Mocy Kolorów, które Iizuka opisuje jako sposób na uniknięcie zbyt dużej ilości postaci w fabule. Orbot i Cubot zostali wprowadzeni, aby dać grze trochę humoru i lepszej zabawy. Skrypt do Sonic Colors został napisany przez "MadWorld" i "Happy Tree Friends", przy udziale pisarza Kena Pontaca oraz Warrena Graffa. Dzięki nim, gra bardziej spodobała się młodszym graczom. Fabuła Wii Po wydarzeniach z gry Sonic Unleashed oraz pokonaniu Dark Gaii, Doktor Eggman ogłasza światu, że rozpoczął nowe życie i na dowód tego wybudował Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki. Jego podejrzane intencję chcą zbadać Sonic i Tails. Przybywają oni do parku tuz przed dniem otwarcia i od razu zauważają, że coś jest nie tak. Widzą jak Orbot i Cubot gonią dwóch małych kosmitów. Jeż szybko je ratuje i odkrywa dzięki jednemu z nich wspaniałą moc. W celu komunikowania się z obcymi, Tails buduje specjalnego tłumacza. Okazuje się, że imię jednego z nich to Yacker i że należy on do gatunku Wispów. Mówi on naszym bohaterom, że Doktor Eggman więzi jego braci, aby pozyskiwać z nich energię Hyper-go-on w swoich własnych, niecnych zamiarach i prosi przyjaciół o pomoc w ich uwolnieniu. Sojusz Sonica z Wispami pozwala mu na odkrycie niesamowitych umiejętności każdego z nich i odwiedzenie wielu nowych lokacji. Na każdej z nich, Sonic wyłącza specjalne Generatory, które łączą je z parkiem i uwalnia więzione tam Wispy. Ostatecznie, jeż dowiaduje się, że Doktor Eggman przekształca je w tak zwane Nega-Wispy i używa ich mocy do zasilania Mind Cntrol Ray - broni, zdolnej kontrolować umysły wszystkich ludzi na świecie. Po zniszczeniu wszystkich generatorów, Sonic i Tails zostają zaproszeni na imprezę w Tropical Resort. Tam spotykają się z Yackerem i innymi Wispami, aby świętować swoje zwycięstwo. Tymczasem, Doktor Eggman zebrał dość energii Wispów i próbuje użyć swojej straszliwej broni. Ta jednak zaczyna wybuchać i niszczyć park (wybuch był spowodowany kawałkiem wraku pierwszego bossa, który w niej ugrzązł). Wispy zaczynają uciekać, a Sonic i Tails biegną do windy kosmicznej. Tam spotykają wściekłego Eggmana i jego najgroźniejszego robota - Nega Wisp Armora. Jeż ze względów bezpieczeństwa odsyła Tailsa z powrotem na Ziemię, a sam staje z nim do walki. Z pomocą każdego rodzaju Wispów, pokonuje wroga, używając Final Color Blaster. Niestety, nieprawidłowe działanie Mind Cotrol Ray tworzy czarną dziurę, która zasysa park i odsyła Eggmana gdzieś daleko w kosmos, ale nawet Sonic nie jest w stanie jej uciec i traci przytomność. Z pomocą przychodzą mu Wispy, transportując go na Ziemię, neutralizując czarną dziurę i przywracając Nega-Wispy do pierwotnej postaci. Sonic budzi się na niewielkiej polanie, ciężko dysząc i patrząc zmęczonym wzrokiem. Spotyka Tailsa, który wypomina mu, że wepchnął go do windy kosmicznej, ale jednak dziękuje mu za ratunek. Następnie przylatuje Yacker, aby się pożegnać. Wszyscy trzej przybijają sobie piątki, po czym Wisp odlatuje wraz ze swoimi braćmi na swoją ojczystą planetę, przywracając ją i wszystkie inne na pierwotne miejsce we Wszechświecie. Nintendo DS